Family Matters
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: What if Harry wasn't as alone as he first thought? What if he actually had family out there that truly loved him? Well he's about to find out when his uncle comes to take him from the Dursleys. Charlus Potter, brother to James Potter, was livid. Dumbledor had lied to him, told him Harry had went missing, he spent years trying to find him and now that he has he's not letting him go.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for this story!  
There will be mentions of child abuse, there will be blood and possibly gore, M/M, Grey Harry, Manipulative Dumbledor, Slight light bashing, Mature scenes in later chapters, a possibility in turning into a threesome, Incest, and death. If anything in this list doesn't appeal to you then please turn around and go away if everything looks good then please enjoy the story and I really hope you like it!  
I will try to update every week on Fridays. I may update more often if I have the time.  
I do not own Harry Potter! Rights belong to J.K Rowling, I do own My OC though!

* * *

A young adult of 24 stormed into the headmaster's office of Hogwarts. The brunette had untamable brunette hair and bright blue eyes. His blue eyes were blazing in uncontrollable rage. "You lying two faced manipulative old coot!"

The old wizard sitting behind the desk sighed looking over his half-moon spectacles. "Hello Charlus to what do I owe the pleasure of your bursting into my office in a rage?"

Charlie Potter growled slamming his hands on the old man's desk. "You lied to me! You told me that Harry went missing! You said there was no trace of him when you got to the house! You liar, tell me where he is now!"

Albus Dumbledor sighed almost tiredly. "Mr. Potter please think rationally here, I kept the truth from you for a reason, Harry needed to be raised in a loving non-magical family away from all this fame."

Charlie sneered down at the old man. "You may think I'm stupid because I'm a potter but I was a slytherin first you'd do well to remember that."

Charlie turned for the door but Dumbledor stood. "Where are you going Charlus?"

The brunette looked back at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to get my nephew back, seeing as I am his legal guardian I have every right to." With that said Charlie slammed the door closed to the old man's office swearing vehemently angered at himself for not seeing the signs. 'And to think all it took was the word of an escaped Azkaban convict.'

Charlie stood in front of one Number 4 privet drive. He was glaring at the disgusting muggle neighborhood. The young adult knew almost immediately where the old coot would have taken Harry and he is not happy one bit! He knows that way Lily's sister thought of the magical world and knew his precious nephew was not being treated correctly. With that in mind Charlie slammed his fist into the door urgently. Getting tired of waiting he pulled out his wand unlocking the door with a quick alohamora.

Charlie made his way towards the kitchen disgust on his face.

"What was it the boy's father did?" A small whisper came from a familiar voice. "Nothing, he had no job." "Most likely a drunk as well."

Charlie felt his anger sky rocket as he stepped through the entrance to the kitchen. "That's a lie! My father wasn't a drunk!" The glass in the female whale's hand exploded. Charlie smirked proud that his Harry wasn't a pushover.

"That's quite correct in fact James absolutely hated muggle alcohol and rarely drank firewhiskey."

All eyes shot to the intruder in the home and instantly the male whale was on his feet. "I demand to know who you are! How dare you just barge into someone's home uninvited this is breaking and entering."

Charlie glared at the man taking a step towards him. "Shut your mouth you whale! I wasn't speaking to you now was I?"

The man's face turned bright red. Everyone besides for one person looked beyond confused. Petunia's face was white as a sheet seeing who stood in her home. "C-Charlie?"

Charlies blue eyes fell to her and he growled making a light explode. "How dare you keep him from me! How dare you never contact me and tell me he was here! You knew Petunia you knew he was mine! Lily and James chose me as his guardian! He's my bonded and all this time I thought him dead!"

The skinny horse like woman stood shaking. "Please Charlie it wasn't our fault! That man Albus told us to keep him he said if we tried to contact you there'd be consequences!"

The female whale decided to butt in. "Now look here you good for nothing dead beat, I don't know who you think you are but we are calling the cops! You can't just barge in here causing problems for people and threatening the people of this home."

Charlie piercing blue eyes landed on her. "You were saying something about my dear brother and sister in law weren't you? Care to say it again whale?"

Vernon Dursley had enough of all the nonsense. "Now listen here I demand you leave at once!"

Charlie rolled his eyes before turning to the more important thing in the room. He smiled happily at seeing his Harry again. The now teen was utterly confused but it'd be fine he'd explain everything within time. "Harry I've come to pick you up, I want you to go get all of your things because you will never be coming here again."

Harry eyes lit up with hope and he didn't question it he ran upstairs to pack his things. Vernon made his way to the brunette. "Wait one minute that boy is under our guardianship and he won't be leaving this house! We get paid good money to keep him here with us and you won't be taking that away!"

Charlies eyes flashed and he pulled his wand out pointing it at the whale. "Silenco, Crucio." Vernon fell to the ground soundlessly withering and rolling around. Petunia and Marge screeched standing. Petunia ran to Charlie and grabbed his arm. "Enough! Please Charlie enough take the boy we didn't want him to begin with just stop it!" Charlie pulled his wand back and Vernon was heard whimpering and panting on the floor Marge right next to him worried.

Charlie smiled pleasantly. "Good I'm glad you're seeing things my way, now then once I leave here I promise you that you will never again see me or Harry ever again, we'll be gone and you can live your useless muggle life in peace."Petunia nodded just wanting the threat to her family gone and out of her house.

Charlie turned his back on them heading back into the house. He stopped at the stairs and Harry was pulling his trunk down along with a bird cage. "Is that everything?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yep I didn't have much to begin with anyways, before we go though can you tell me who you are?"

Charlie grinned looking pleased with himself. "Names Charlus Potter but you can call me Charlie."

Harry's eyes went wide at the last name. "B-But I I thought al-all the Potters were d-dead! D-Dumbledor said that Petunia was m-my last living relative."

Charlies eyes flashed in anger and he nodded. "I know, he lied to me as well, I was told you had gone missing after that night I've been searching for you for years now, I should have known the old coot would do something like this."

Charlie looked to Harry almost desperate and grabbed his hands. "Please Harry can you please forgive me for making you have to live in this horrible place for so long?" Harry was absolutely in shock but he nodded. "Y-Yes it's fine nothing to forgive you came so that's all that matters right?"

Charlie breathed a sigh in relief and nodded. "Alright then let's go, we'll have to stay at the leaky cauldron for a few nights but I think most of your friends are there anyways."

Harry nodded all smiles again, he couldn't believe someone was finally coming to save him from the Dursleys. His dream was finally coming true, he would finally be able to live with a family and not have to be treated like dirt, he'd never be called a freak again or be starved or beat for how he was. Charlie grabbed his trunk shrinking it down and putting it in his pocket. He grabbed Harry hand and led him to the door. Before they could fully leave Marge came around the corner enraged. "Stop right there you deadbeat! I don't know which side you belong to that filthy tramp with dirty blood or that drunkard but you will pay for what you've done!"

Harry magic suddenly shot out slamming into the whale and the three watched in shock as her finger began to swell. Charlie smirked smugly seeing what was happening and soon the whale was floating like a balloon. Charlie snickered and opened the door stepping aside to let the ballooned whale out of the house. She was screeching as she floated up into the air. Charlie turned to Harry grinning proudly. "Good job Harry! I couldn't have done it better myself."Harry looked a little worried but seeing the grin on his Uncles face he calmed a little letting a small chuckle out.

Charlie turned raising his wand into the air waiting silently for a few moments. Harry was confused but jumped startled when a triple decker bus appeared in front of them. "Hello I'm your conductor for the night welcome aboard the night bus."

The two boarded the bus and the conductor looked them over. "Well I'll be your Harry Potter!" Harry frowned slightly nodding quite used to the reaction by now. Charlie glared at the man for the way he looked over Harry.

"So where you two heading?" Charlie sat down pulling Harry with him. "The Leakey Cauldron that's in London." The guy chuckled turning to the driver. "The Leakey cauldron that's in London." "Take it away Ernie!"

The bus jerked forward making Harry fly back. Charlie grabbed him pulling him close. "Don't worry just hold on to me and you'll be fine."

Harry looked at the newspaper that the conductor was reading and stared at the straining man on the front cover. "Who is that?" The conductor looked down and he looked at Harry surprised. "Who is that? That's Sirius Black that's who, he's a murderer and was a supporter of you know who."

Harry looked tense at the mention of Voldemort. Charlie watched him wordlessly and knew the two definitely did not have a good relationship. "Now him I've heard of."

The rest of the ride to the Leakey cauldron was done in silence thankfully. The bus came to a sudden stop making Harry slam into Charlie. He blushed pushing away from the older brunette's chest. "S-Sorry."

Charlie smirked at getting that kind of reaction out of the boy. "Nothing to worry about my Harry." Harry didn't seem to pick up on the fact the older guy had referred to him and his.

The doors opened and the two were quick to get off the bus. "I really hate traveling by night bus." Harry nodded in agreement with that.

They both quickly walked into the wizard bar and lodging. Charlie turned to Harry. "Go find your friends I'll get us a room and then come find you I believe we have some things to discuss."

Harry nodded in agreement looking like he wanted to object but turned to do as told. Charlie watched him go for a moment before turning to the bar. "Hello Tom, I'm in need of a room with a queen bed."

Tom the old bartender and owner of the Leakey cauldron looked him over. "You sure you only need one bed?" Charlie smirked nodding. "I'm most definitely sure." After getting the rooms the brunette turned to go find his wandering nephew.

He barely made it two steps before he was pulled into a tight hug. "By merlin I haven't seen you in ages little Charlie Potter!"

Charlie sighed annoyed at being kept from his Harry. "Hello Molly it's good to see you as well."

The plump red head pulled back smiling kindly looking him over. "So what brings you here to the Leakey cauldron or to London for that matter?" There seemed to be something like worry in her eyes but not for him.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Did you know?" Molly tensed her smile fading slightly. "Now Charlie before you fall into a rage you must know I did it for the boy's safety!"

Charlie screamed in rage bowls smashing and chairs flying into the wall. "You lied to me as well? Is anyone trustworthy or are they all that old coots puppets! How dare you try and keep me from him! James and Lily wanted him to be with me, do you have any idea the suffering I've gone through without him around?"

Tears of frustration were welling up in the young adult's eyes. Molly looked at him with sympathy. "Charlie what's going on? What's wrong?" Harry looked at his uncle worried and felt a flash of anger go through him at whoever made his family feel such pain. Charlie felt himself calm almost instantly with Harry so close. He pulled the young teen into his arms hugging him tightly. "I won't let them take you from me again! I swear it Harry you will never go back to that place ever!"

Harry smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes I believe now how about we calm down and talk things through?" Charlie glared at Molly hatefully. "I have nothing to say to that traitor!"

Charlie had a wand in his face in seconds. "Don't you talk about my mother that way! I don't know who you are and I don't care! You must be a pureblood fanatic to think like that!"

Harry quickly placed himself in front of his red head friend's wand. "Ron put that away, I'm sure Charlie didn't mean that." Charlie scoffed glaring. "Oh I meant it but I'm not talking about blood you ignorant fool, I'm talking about a traitor someone who betrays their so called 'friends' that's what I meant."

The red head seemed to be getting angrier but Charlie could care less. Harry sighed and pulled the man over to a table making him sit. "Sit and stay while I go talk to Mrs. Weasley about what's going on."

Charlie pouted slightly huffing. "I'm not some pet ya know." Harry chuckled and turned going over to the red headed woman.

Charlie huffed annoyed. "So who might you be?" Charlie looked over seeing a bushy haired girl. "My names Charlus Potter but call me Charlie, and you are?" The girl closed the book in her hands and nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger, I was under the impression that all of the Potters besides Harry were dead."

Charlies eyes darkened and he nodded. "All but me and him are gone, Dumbledor lied to us both took us from each other!" Hermione looked at little shocked. "You seem to be very fond of Harry why is that?"

Charlie grinned seeming proud. "Because we're bonded." Hermiones eyes widened in completely shock with a small bit of disgust in her eyes. "But your related and both boys!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's not like we chose this you know but our souls are bonded and have been one of the same for many lives we just drew a crappy stick that we happened to be related."

Hermione still seemed like she couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Oh don't tell Harry though I plan on telling him when he gets a little older." Hermione nodded as Harry, Molly and Ron were making their way towards them.

Harry went over to Charlie looking at him sternly. "Now Mrs. Weasley is coming over to apologize and explain herself you're going to be quiet and listen alright?"

Charlie pouted but nodded showing he understood what was expected of him. Molly sat down in front of him and sighed. "Looks Charlie I'm sorry for what happened but Albus made all of the order swear not to tell you that Harry was alive and well, he said it was to protect Harry from you know who and from others that might want to hurt him, he said you were too invested in Harry and wouldn't be able to care for him properly. Not only that but none of us besides a select few were actually given the boys whereabouts, I'm truly sorry for all the suffering you've gone through because of us."

Charlie was clenching his fist in anger, he truly couldn't stand Dumbledor at the moment for his manipulative ways. Taking a deep breath Charlie nodded. "Alright fine I forgive you for keeping it from me doesn't mean I'll jump right back into trusting you but I won't explode every time I see you." Molly smiled happily glad to be on good terms with the young Potter.

Harry turned to Charlie then looking serious. "Now then me and you need to talk."

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of my new story I hope you all liked it! Review and let me know what you think!

Word Count : 2,722


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers:

Guest 1- Thank you for being my first Reviewer and I'm glad your liking this story so far!

Guest 2- Charlie does not and will never forgive her, he is only saying he'll try to appease Harry, he doesn't want Harry to hate him because even though Harry just now found out about him Charlie has known him 13 years. Charlie is going to tell Harry anything he wants to know, he only told Hermione because he's proud of their soul bond and figured Hermione was one of Harry's friends so it'd be fine to tell her. It wasn't like he was telling her some big secret because he has mentioned it multiple times in front of Harry himself. He isn't scared of letting everyone know about his bond to Harry because like I said he's proud of their bonds even if others might find his disgusting or wrong. I hope that cleared up some things and thank you for reviewing!

Kirsty21- Glad you like this story so far! Thank you for reviewing it means a lot!

Fae0306- Thank you for reviewing it really means a lot and gives me motivation to update sooner!

Lover of Emotions- Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Just so people know I do plan on still updating on Friday, there will always be a chapter done of Fridays but there might be extra chapters in between, thank you all for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Charlie nodded leaning back in his chair. The red headed boy from before and the bushy haired girl both sat down on either side of Harry. Charlie glared at the two of them. "The both of you get lost."

They both glared at him but not moving. Harry sighed looking to his two friends. "Looks Ron, Hermione, this is something I need to do on my own. Charlie is family and these kinds of talks need to be in private."

Ron glared heatedly at the older man, who was smirking triumphantly, and stormed away. Hermione looked at the two almost worried before following after the hotheaded Weasley.

Harry turned his attention back to his uncle. "Will you answer my questions honestly and swear that you won't lie to me?"

Charlie frowned looking into Harrys avada kedavra green eyes. "Harry I promise you that as long as you're with me I will never lie to you, unless I am physically unable to tell you the truth."

The young teen seemed relieved at that and nodded. "Where have you been all this time? Why did you just leave me with the Dursleys to suffer for 13 years?"

Charlie flinched and his fists tightened knuckles turning white. "I was lied to! That night when James and Lily were killed I was in Romania, when I heard the news I rushed back as fast as I could! When I got there James and Lily were both dead, Sirius was in Azkaban, and Remus went off the radar, so I went to the only other person I could trust."

Harry clenched his fists. "Dumbledor."

Charlie nodded anger clear in his eyes. "Yes I went to the old coot and begged him to tell me where you were, what he told me was that you went missing, you were nowhere to be found, that you were most likely dead! He lied to me! I swore I would never stop looking for you, and that old bastard told me I should give up! He said I'd never find you!"

Harry could feel Charlies magic swirling around him chaotically and knew he should probably switch topics now. "You've mentioned this a couple times but you've said something about us being bonded, what does that mean?"

Charlies anger practically vanished and he smiled happily nodding. "Yes! Me and you both have bonded souls, meaning that is a past life our souls had done a bonding ritual to connect us together forever."

Harry looked slightly panicked about hearing that. "Wait! What does all of that mean exactly? D-Does that mean w-we're l-lovers?"

The panic in Harry's voice was heard as clear as day by Charlie who frowned slightly. "Well I mean in the past we have been I suppose and usually when there are two bonded souls they end up getting together because it hurts them too much to see their intended with another."

Harry shook his head. "There's no way! We're both males for one and we're related for Merlins sake! We can't be involved romantically!"

Charlie felt like he was just hit in the stomach. "Harry it's alright, it means nothing that we're related or of the same sex, bonded souls work differently, yeah we drew a shitty stick in this life but I'm sure we can get past everything; besides I'm not asking you to drop everything and run away with me. You can still go to school, d-date others, live your life with a family who cares about you and loves you, and when you're ready we can talk more about the bonded thing."

With Charlies reassuring words Harry was able to calm down slightly and he nodded. "Alright your right we don't have to rush anything."

Charlie nodded glad that Harry wasn't out right rejecting their bond. Harry took a breath to compose himself and looked up into his uncle's eyes. "Tell me about Sirius Black, why does he want to kill me?"

The air became tense and Charlie stiffened before relaxing. "Who told you about Sirius?"

Harry glanced over to the Weasleys. "Mr. Weasley said I needed to be more careful because Sirius was after me, he said it was because Sirius was a big supporter of you-know-who, I just want to know if that's true."

Charlie really disliked the Weasleys at the moment. First Molly becoming a traitor, then the little red headed prat, and now Arthur running his mouth about things he doesn't know about.

Charlie shook his head. "I would disregard everything that blood traitor said to you." Harry gave him a warning look which Charlie looked away from.

"Sirius Black, along with me, is your Godfather. He was best friends with James during their Hogwarts years and even after." Harry slammed his fist into the table looking pissed.

He glared at Charlie. "He was their friend! He betrayed them and he was their friend! When I see him I'll kill him!"

Charlie shot forward leaning over the table and held Harry's face between his hands gently looking stern. "Harry James Potter I never want to hear you say that again! Sirius Black never betrayed anyone, especially not James!"

Harry shook his head looking sad and confused. "But you just said!"

Charlie shook his head. "No you didn't let me finish, I know for a fact that Sirius was no supporter of Voldemort simply because he was disowned by his family, his mother detested him and Bellatrix his cousin always tried to hit him in battles, not only that but Sirius at the time was dating a muggle why would he go and killed a group of muggles when he was dating one himself."

Harry stilled didn't seem like he fully believed what Charlie was saying. "If you still have doubts then tell me why would Sirius have come all the way to find me to tell me that you were still alive and with Petunia? If he wanted you dead he would have never told me that."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes before nodding. "I don't know if I fully believe you but I'd like to hear his side of the story, so if he does come for me than I'll talk to him."

They both sat back down having calmed down. "So my Harry do you have any other questions you wish to ask me?"

The younger brunette looked contemplative and nodded. "Yes, tell me honestly Charlie are you a supporter of Voldemort? Are you a dark wizard?"

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Before you blow up I'd like you to listen to my explanation first."

Harry was tense but nodded. "Yes I am a dark wizard but it's not what you think, every person is born with a core, light, dark, or grey. James had a dark core just like me and Lily had a light one so you were born with a grey core. Just because someone's magic is dark doesn't mean they're evil. But Dumbledor has convinced everyone that unless your core is light then you must be evil. Because of that I've been branded a dark wizard."

Charlie sighed thinking over how to word what he wanted to say without making Harry hate him. "I joined Voldemort not because I'm evil and want death to all muggles, but because I believed in what he spoke of."

Before Charlie could go on they were interrupted by Molly. "You two sorry to interrupt but the minister is upstairs and wishes to speak to Harry and you as well Charlus."

Charlie was trying hard not to glare at the woman. He may have said he'd try to forgive her but he had no intention of forgiving her for what she did. But sadly, he couldn't go around killing his Harry's important people he'd never forgive him so he'd wait until Harry saw the truth of everything then he'd take great joy in killing that traitor.

The two stood up heading for the stairs. Harry was nervous and kept messing with a string on his jacket. Charlie smiled fondly at the teen. "Calm down Harry it'll be fine nothing's going to happen."

Harry nodded but still seemed to be nervous. Charlie rolled his eyes, he sure was a replica of his brother.

They reached the door to an office like space and Charlie threw the door open glaring at the minister. Harry looked at him startled and narrowed his eyes before reaching up and smacking his older relative over the head.

Charlie looked at him shocked mouth hanging open. "What the hell was that for?"

Harry rolled his eyes appalled at the older man's manners. "It's rude to just throw someone's door open without even knocking and you don't just glare at the minister of magic you doofus."

Charlie looked horrified, he was being lectured by a 13-year-old teen. He pouted slightly before looking to the minister. "Sorry sir."

The minister's eyes were shining with amusement and anyone could tell he was trying very hard not to start laughing.

After taking a minute to compose himself he pointed to the two seats in front of his desk. "Well then please have a seat both of you."

They sat down Harry slightly nervous and Charlie still pouting at being reprimanded by his younger nephew. "So minister why have you called me and Harry up here?"

The minister smiled pleasantly. "Not to worry the both of you I don't come with any bad news, I just wanted to let young Harry know that even though he blew his aunt up he has nothing to worry about seeing as it was accidental magic."

Charlie nodded and figured as much he knew Dumbledor wouldn't let his precious child of prophecy be expelled. "So then why am I here?"

Fudge looked to him then. "Well as the boy's guardian I thought it'd be right to have you come along and to give you this letter from Dumbledor."

The older brunette took the letter cautiously looking it over. After it didn't immediately blow up in his face he turned it around opening it.

 _Dear,_

 _I know we have recently had our differences and I do apologize for keeping you and Harry separated but you must know what I did was in the boys best interest. Now before you go and rip this letter up let me get to the point of why I'm writing to you. It has come to my attention that professor Binns has decided to retire for the next few years. So I am currently in the need of a professor to teach history of magic to the student. What I'm asking is would you like to be the new professor for history of magic? Please let me know as soon as possible because this is an urgent matter._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Albus Dumblebor._

Charlie blinked a few times not really believing what he was reading. Why in Merlin would Dumblewhore ask him of all people to teach history?

Harry made a noise of excitement causing Charlie to look at him. Harry was smiling brightly and Charlie could feel dread filling him. "Charlie! You're going to be teaching at Hogwarts? That's amazing that means we'll have all kinds of time to spend more time together."

Charlie groaned in despair, how the hell could he say no when his Harry was smiling and getting excited about spending time with him! Dumbleprick must have known this was going to happen!

The older man grumbled as he wrote his acceptance before throwing it at Fudge. "Will ya give that to the old coot for me thanks."

Charlie stood pulling Harry up with him. "Well minister it was lovely seeing you again but me and Harry have had a long day and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow so we'll be retiring."

Fudge nodded all smiles. "Very well I wish you both the best of luck!"

The two brunettes left the room quickly. Harry snickered at his uncles annoyed look. "I take the headmaster had tricked you into taking that position, didn't he?"

Charlie nodded groaning. "If he was going to make me teach he should have given me and interesting subject! How am I going to teach kids history it's the most boring thing in the world!"

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Don't worry Charlie I'm sure if anyone can make history interesting it'd be you, you just need to make it exciting somehow to learn about goblin wars and what not."

They stopped at room 433 and Harry paused when he saw there was only one bed. He looked back at his uncle confused. "There's only one bed."

Charlie nodded. "I forgot to mention it but it seems they were all booked up so all they had was single beds hope you don't mind sharing."

Harry gave him a deadpanned look not buying it for a second. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Charlie shrugged innocently grinning with the famous Potter grin. "How could you doubt your caring wonderful uncle, I'll have you know my words are 100% true."

Harry was clearly not buying it. "Mhm so you don't mind if I go down and have a little talk with Tom about getting me another room?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him back. "Come on it's just for one night besides it's not like we're going to be doing anything but sleeping so what's the harm?"

Harry sighed nodding. "Fine but if you try anything I'm leaving and getting my own room!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at his paranoid Gryffindor. "Don't worry Har I'm not a Pedophile, probably one of the only good things about me."

Harry chuckled and Charlie released his hold on Harry's waist. Charlie stripped down into just his dark green silk boxers. Harry had pajama pants on but no shirt.

The younger boy blushed slightly looking over Charlies body. His uncle really had a nice body. He was fit but not muscle head fit either. Harry felt slightly self-conscious about his skinny body.

Charlie dragged him to the bed and threw the covers over them. He wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist and put the other under his head. Harry's face was bright red since he's never really had this much skin to skin contact with someone before.

Charlie smirked smugly being able to see the tips of his Harry's ears turn red. It was good to know the younger was at least physically attracted to him.

With a wave of his hand the lights went out plunging them into total darkness. It didn't take long for either brunette to fell asleep they were out in minutes.

-Break-

Charlie groaned at being disturbed from his peaceful sleep. He was so comfortable and did not want to wake up. "Charlie let go! I need to get up already!"

The older brunette opened his eyes sluggishly and looked down. Harry was wrapped tightly in his arms. Harry's head was on his chest his arms trapped between them.

Charlie could definitely get used to waking up like that. "I don't wanna get up yet go back to sleep."

Harry huffed annoyed with the older man. "Let go of me! I have to go to the bathroom and we need to get out things together since we leave for Hogwarts today, so wake up you lazy bum!"

Charlie huffed but decided his nephew was right it was time for them to get up and moving. Groaning his opened his arms and his wonderful heater was out of his arms in seconds.

The brunette rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling trying to wake himself up. It took about 15 minutes before he pulled himself out of the warm bed and decided to get dressed for the day.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed and washed looking wide awake. He looked over at the older Potter who was moving around like a zombie. "So I take it your not a morning person."

A groan was his only answer. Charlie sat down on Harry's trunk clicking the lock into place. "I need coffee now or I'll be a zombie all day."

Harry chuckled at Charlies actions and headed for the door. "Come on then, I need to find Ron and Hermione anyways."

Harry rolled his eyes as Charlie wrinkled his nose in disgust at the names he has just said. "And I expect you to be on your best behavior dear uncle."

Charlie gasped putting a hand near his heart almost wounded. "I'll have you know dear nephew that I am always on my best behavior, but since it's for you I guess I can try and place _nice."_

The two made their way out of their rooms and to the stairs leading into the Leakey cauldron. "Harry!"

Both looked over to the voice and Charlie fought back a scowl at the bushy haired girl. Harry noticed and nudged him harshly. "Just because she's muggleborn does not mean you can look down on her."

Charlie scoffed. "I'll have you know that I'm not like those other pureblooded maniacs I don't dislike her because of her blood, I dislike her because she showed disgust at the fact we have a bond and because I know if it came down to you or the weasel she'd choose the weasel."

They got to the bottom of the stairs faster than Charlie would have liked. Hermione and Ron were at Harry's side in seconds. Charlie broke away from the group going to get his beloved coffee.

Sitting at the bar Tom didn't even look up before a nice hot mug of straight black coffee sat in front of the easily angered Twenty-Four-year-old.

Charlie grinned at the bartender and sipped at his heavenly coffee. "Well what do we have here George?" "Looks to me like our dear beloved Charlikins, Fred."

Charlie turned around smiling at the only two Weasleys who could now stand. "Well I haven't seen the two of you in years, I hope you've been up to all kinds of mischief."

They both grinned nodding enthusiastically. "But of course." "You know us Charlie we live to cause mischief."

"Charlie come here really quick please!" Charlie looked over and saw Harry motioning him to come over. He took notice of the people around him and wanted to bang his head into a wall.

Sighing Charlie stood making his way over to his Harry. "What is you need beloved nephew of mine."

Harry pointed to Hermione. "She would like to say something to you and before you say anything just listen."

Charlie groaned inwardly but turned his attention to muggleborn witch. "I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day, after speaking with you I went to my room and read up on soul bonded people and it came to attention I most likely insulted you for the way I acted, I come from a muggle family so the concept of being together with a family member will take me some…getting used to but I hope you can accept my apology."

Charlie looked over to Harry and sighed. He'd forgive her but it meant nothing he knew these two were Dumbledors little lap dogs so he'd have to find a way to get them separated from his Harry.

Putting on a fake smile Charlie nodded. "Don't worry I figured you probably just didn't know about our culture seeing as you did come from muggles."

Charlie didn't wait for a reply before turning to Harry. "Well my Harry I think it's time we made our way to kings cross I'd like to get a compartment to ourselves."

Harry nodded in agreement before Ron butted in. "What do you mean 'to ourselves' you're not coming with us!"

Charlie smirked smugly looking down on the red head. "Oh but I am weasel, I'm the new history or magic professor, it seems professor Binns wants to take a small break, now then enough talk let's go!"

With that being said Charlie and Harry left and fuming Weasel behind and made their way to the fire place so they could floo to Hogwarts. 'Seems this year is going to be hectic.'

* * *

Word Count: 3,373


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Charlie.  
On another note this probably won't get really dark until we reach about fourth year.

Reviewers:

King of Hearts 129: Thank you for your review and I agree I probably could use a beta.

Ket'Anna: I'm really glad you like this story! I hope you continue to like it! Thank you for reviewing.

Sarahamanda Klaine: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, even small reviews mean a lot to me!

Kirsty21: Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me!

* * *

Charlie flopped down into his seat with a groan. Harry looked at him completely amused before glancing to the sleeping man next to them. "You should be quieter Charlie there's someone asleep."

The brunette rolled his eyes not at all worried about the sleeping person. "Who care's his fault for sleeping where we're sitting."

Harry looked at him exasperated. "Really Char your personality needs some work, I'm sure you have absolutely no manners."

Charlie smirked shrugging amused by the situation. "What can I say I'm a Potter we tend to have a jerkish personality, James was ten times worse than me well until he met Lily, he mellowed out after that."

The door opened and Ron and Hermione came in looking both annoyed. Ron shooting glaring looks to Charlie. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

Harry looked sheepish but Charlie huffed looking away, he had hoped they wouldn't come looking for them but of course he was wrong.

Ron spoke up looking at the sleeping man confused. "Who's this and why is he sleeping here?"

Hermione spoke up answering the question. "His names Remus Lupin, he must be the new DADA professor starting this year."

Charlies eyes widened in shock his head snapping over to the man next to him. He tuned out Ron and Harry's talk keeping his eyes on the sleeping professor. 'Seems like this year is going to be fairly interesting.'

The train started to take off when Charlie was finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Char!"

He looked up startled before blanking his face and raising and eyebrow. "What is it my Harry?"

Harry once again didn't think anything of the 'my' part but Ron and Hermione looked like they swallowed a lemon. "I was trying to ask if you found a way to make your class more interesting."

Charlie hummed to himself before nodding slowly. "I think so but it'll be tough since I wasn't given any kind of notice about taking this position, so the books the students got will be useless."

Hermione looked panicked now. "What do you mean useless? We won't be covering the goblin wars! What books will we need then? Oh no what am I going to do!"

Charlie blinked as he watched the young witch completely freak out. "Calm down Granger before you give yourself a panic attack! There's nothing to worry about I'll deal with the books myself as for what we'll be going over I've decided to change up the usual curriculum and go over the rise and fall of Grindelwald, then I'll touch base in the war of the elves and how their species became wiped out, and I close up this year with the rise of Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione flinched at the names of the dark lord causing Charlie to smirk slightly. Harry looked almost excited to learn more about the two most famous dark lords of all time.

Ron seemed mad that he couldn't say anything bad about it because the outlines did sound quite interesting, it would teach them stuff they really did need to know besides for stupid goblin wars.

Before any of them could start talking again the train came to a screeching halt. The move made Harry fly from his seat landing in Charlies arms. The older Potter was grinning stupidly while Harry blushed lightly before pulling away. "Thanks for catching me."

Charlie nodded. "Don't worry Harry I promise to always catch you whenever you fall."

Ron was looking out the window when suddenly the lights went out and the window started frosting. Charlies eyes widened in shock and he turned trying to reach his bag to grab his wand.

The door was flung open and it felt like everything happy was being sucked out of the room. Charlie swung around and his eyes narrowed in rage as the dementor went right for Harry.

Charlie grabbed Harry pushing him in his seat. "Don't you dare try and touch him you damn dementor!"

The dementor went to him and Charlie felt the air leaving him and felt himself going cold as the thing was trying to suck out his soul. Harry could do nothing but watch as his family member was literally dying right in front of him.

The sleeping professor jumped up wand pointed at the dementor and a bright warm light shot from his wand chasing away the dementor. He rushed forward catching Charlie in his arms and the older Potter closed his eyes passing out.

Harry was able to get himself moving and ran dropping next to Charlie looking panicked. "Charlie! Please wake up! Professor what's wrong with him is he going to be okay?"

Remus smiled lightly at the panic in the boy's eyes. Even though they haven't been together long their bond was already strengthening. "Nothing to worry about, Charlie will be up and about any minute now."

Ron scoffed shaking his head. "I can't believe he passed out because of a dementor, that's weak."

Remus shot the boy a stern look. "Mr. Weasley you have no idea was Charlie just went through to save Harry, getting your soul sucked out by a dementor is the worst way anyone could die."

Ron flinched nodding looking a little ashamed with himself. Harry couldn't care less about his friend. He brushed the hair out of Charlies face. Remus handed Harry a chocolate bar. "Give half of that to Charlie when he wakes up and don't let him eat more than half."

Harry nodded as Remus stood leaving the compartment. Shortly after the lights came on and they started moving again. Charlie groaned opening his eyes his blue eyes staring into Harry's worried green. "Well this is a lovely way to wake up."

Harry smiled lightly helping Charlie sit up. He held the chocolate bar out and Charlies eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and he snatched it out of Harry's hands. "Professor Lupin said your only allowed to eat half."

Charlie rolled his eyes munching on the chocolate. "That stingy bastard just doesn't want to share his candy stash."

Hermione looked annoyed shaking her head. "You shouldn't call a fellow professor and bastard! It's not in the least professional and it's ghastly language anyways."

The older brunette rolled his eyes at the girls up tight personality. "Sorry to say it Granger but you should get used to me cussing because I promise it will not be the last time I do it."

She huffed storming out of the room. Charlie shrugged his shoulders not seeing what he did wrong.

Harry was sitting close to him still looking slightly worried. "What' wrong Har why do you look so upset?"

Harry shook his head looking away. "It's nothing I was just worried that I might lose the first real family member I've ever had after barely two day of getting to know you."

Charlie nodded sitting up and pulling the brunette into his arms. He ran his hand through Harry's signature Potter hair soothingly. "I know how you feel Harry but I would die a thousand times if it meant keeping you safe, I know you don't understand it now but I've known you for 13 or so years and have loved you that long, you've only known me a few days so I don't expect you to instantly fall in love with me but I can't help my own feelings."

The two remained in silence as Charlie held the smaller boy. Someone cleared their throat and the two looked over seeing a very awkward looking Weasley sitting across from them.

Harry pulled away blushing heavily at having been caught in such an intimate moment. Charlie could care less that they were seen, if anything he was pleased at least now the weasel knew not to mess with what was his.

The door opened and Hermione walked in with Remus right behind her. Remus narrowed his eyes at the older Potter. "You ate it all didn't you Charlie?"

Charlie smirked smugly shrugging. "Who knows, I admit nothing! You have no proof that I did anything!"

The three students watched the exchange between the two confused and Harry felt something stir in his chest and it didn't feel really good. "How do you two know each other?"

Charlie and Remus looked to him smiling. Charlie pointed at the older man. "Remus was one of James best friends, they went to school together and I being James dearest younger brother obviously met all his close friends."

Harry felt the feeling in his chest go away and he nodded smiling at the new professor. Charlie looked at his watch and gasped looking to the two boys. "You two need to go change into your robes now! We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now."

They rushed out of the compartment going to change. Remus glanced at Charlie before turning to him fully narrowing his eyes. "So Charlie have you heard from Sirius since he got out of Azkaban?"

Charlie turned his eyes to the older man. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about dear Remus, why would Sirius Black come to me of all people?"

Remus took a step forward but stopped when someone cleared their throat. They looked of seeing Hermione sitting with a book in her hands. "I suggest you not to start a fight in front of a student professors, you should handle your personal issues later."

Remus took a step back and sat down. Charlie followed sitting down as well. "This talk isn't over Charlie."

The door opened before Charlie could reply and the two boys walked in wearing their robes. Just in time too because the train stopped indicating they were now at Hogwarts.

Charlie stepped off the train and stopped turning to Harry. He cupped the boy's cheeks making him look him in the eyes and smiled lightly. "I have to go a different way than you but I'll see you later alright?"

Harry nodded smiling gently at his uncle. He pushed him away shooing him. "Hurry up and get to the school you're a professor and need to act like one."

Charlie groaned turning away. "Please don't remind me! I hate children anyways why do I have to teach them?" Harry laughed at his uncle's retreating back.

-Break-

Charlie sat at the professor table right next to Snape grumbling. Snape shot him a dirty look and Charlie shot one back. "It's not like I enjoy the seating arrangements either so stop giving me dirty looks!"

Snape scoffed turning away from him. Charlie groaned laying his head on the table bored out of his mind.

Seconds later the doors to the great hall flung open and the students started filing in going to their designated tables.

Charlies eyes lit up when he saw Harry talking and laughing with his friends. He really did need to find a way to separate the three or Harry would continue to be manipulated by them and Dumbledore.

Harry looked over and grinned waving at Charlie who grinned back lifting his hand in a lazy wave.

Soon after the sorting started and students were sorted into different houses with Hufflepuff having the most being sorted into their houses.

Once everyone had settled down Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked up to the podium. "Welcome new and old students, I have a few announcements I'd like to make before we begin the feast."

There was silence so Dumbledore continued. "The ministry has informed me that there will be dementors paroling the grounds for Sirius Black so to avoid confronting them."

There was an outbreak of whispering from the tables before Dumbledore rose his hand silencing them. "On a brighter note I'd like to introduce two new professors to Hogwarts this year."

He pointed toward Remus first smiling. "This is Remus Lupin your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Remus smiled waving slightly to the students.

Dumbledore then pointed towards Charlie. "This here is Charlus Potter and he will be taking over History of Magic for professor Binns for the unforeseeable future."

Charlie stood grinning. "I promise my class will not make you want to claw your ears off!" He sat back down still grinning. Many of the girls were giggling and twirling their hair but Charlie could care less about any of that.

Dumbledore smiled looking back at his students. "With that please enjoy the feast!" He waved his hand and food appeared on all the tables and excited chattering began.

Surprising enough Snape decided to speak up. "So what are you planning on teaching this year Potter?"

Charlie grinned looking at the raven-haired potions master. "I'm going to cover Grindelwald, the lost elves race, and the rise of Voldemort, I've decided the students should learn something worthwhile for once."

Snape seemed shocked but impressed and nodded. "Good choices Potter, you may actually be a competent teacher."

Charlie gasped placing a hand over his heart. "I think that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Look at us making progress!"

Snape sneered at him turning his back on the young adult. Charlie snickered at the potions master knowing he annoyed the living hell out of the man, probably more so than his brother ever did.

The feast continued without any problems and soon the first years were being escorted out of the hall as others trickled out slowly.

Charlie stood deciding he should probably get to bed seeing as he had a very busy day tomorrow. He walked down but was stopped someone grabbing his hand.

He looked back about to lash out but stopped seeing it was just Harry. Charlie grinned. "What's up Har did you need something?"

Harry looked down avoiding eye contact. "Well I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you tonight, the stuff with Sirius Black just has me kind of creeped and I just feel safer when I'm with you."

Charlie looked absolutely ecstatic and nodded rapidly. "Of course you can stay with me! You don't even need to ask something like that your always welcome in my room or any place that belongs to me!"

Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. He followed the older Potter out of the great hall.

They didn't make it far before they were stopped by Hermione and Ron. "Where are the two of you going?" Hermione asked the with a snooty attitude.

Charlie rolled his eyes looking to the two annoyances. "I'm taking Harry to my room, all this Sirius Black and dementor stuff has him a little spooked so he'll be staying with me for a few days."

Ron looked gob smacked and shook his head. "Y-You can't do that! H-Harry's a student it's not right! You'll get sacked immediately if you have relations with a student! He's only 13 you're sick!"

Charlie was looking at the red head in shock. He went to retort but was beat to it. Harry glared at the red head. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Charlie! He's been nothing but good to me and I can't stay with him if I so please! We're family and bonded so it doesn't matter if I'm found in his room and he won't get sacked because of those same reasons! Besides Charlie would never put his hands on me in that way he's already said so himself. God I can't believe I've never realized how much of a big git you are!"

Ron wanted to say something looking like he regretted speaking up but Harry wouldn't let him get a word in. "Don't say anything Ronald Weasley, until you think about the horrible things you said and apologize I want nothing to do with you!"

Harry didn't wait for any kind of talk. He grabbed Charlie by the hand and dragged him away from the two shocked Gryffindors.

Charlie couldn't put into words how shocked and happy he was. Harry had stood up for him! He'd even put his friendship on hold, which Charlie had really been wanting.

Charlie pulled Harry to a stop grinning. "Thank you for sticking up for me like that, you didn't have to say anything but you did and for that thank you."

Harry looked down at his feet and nodded. "Your welcome, I couldn't just stand there and let him bad mouth you like that, we're family we have to stick together because blood is thicker than water."

Charlie nodded in agreement Harry was absolutely right and Charlie would be sure to always be there for the youngest Potter. "Come on its late we should hurry and get to bed."

Harry nodded and followed behind Charlie as the older lead him through different corridors before stopping in front of a picture of an elf with long blonde hair and pointed ears.

He paused as the elf looked down at him. "Name."

Charlie sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced back at Harry. "Please no comments on my name."

Harry nodded confused. Charlie sighed again looking anywhere but at the portrait or Harry. "Charlus Fleamont Potter jr."

The portrait swung open and Harry was holding a hand over his mouth. Charlie shot him a glare. "Do not repeat that to anyone!"

Harry snickered nodding. "Sure thing, Fleamont." Charlie groaned in despair, his father was truly evil making him suffer with the middle name Fleamont.

They walked into the bed room which was decorated in Slytherine colors. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the décor. "I was a Slytherine in my school years, sure as hell shocked James."

They both changed clothes and crawled into the bed. Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer back to chest.

He chuckled when he saw Harry's ears turning red. The younger shot him a glare which was answered with a smirk. "It's called revenge Slytherines are great at it!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle's childishness. He snuggled into the bed getting comfortable. "Thank you, Charlie, for everything."

Soon Harry was out like a light. Charlie smiled gently at the sleeping boy running a hand through his hair. "Anything for you my precious Harry."

* * *

Word Count: 3,031


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Reader! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and that I said I'd update every Friday but personal family matters happened and I wasn't able to but I'm back! From now on I'll try and update every Monday and Friday! Also I had a question for you all. Would you like Hermione to stay an evil two faced bitch who really doesn't care for Harry or would you like her to actually show she really does care about Harry? It's up to you all just let me know before Friday! Thank you all who still read this story and have stuck with it! Also I wanted to warn you all again that this story will be getting darker as the chapters go on so be warned!

* * *

Charlie sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, he truly had no idea why he had to suffer being surrounded by annoying brats.

He glanced around the room and wanted to slam his head into a wall because not only was he dealing with third years but it was Gryffindor and Slytherin, Dumbledore must really hate him.

Charlie picked up a book and slammed it on the table effectively getting everyone's attention on him. He smirked nodding. "Great now that I have your attention I'll introduce myself and we'll go over what we will be covering in this class."

Before Charlie could go on he was interrupted by someone scoffing. He looked over seeing a boy with light blonde hair and stormy blue eyes sneering up at him. "No need to introduce yourself, we all know your Potters uncle."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Yeah your right I'm Harry's uncle my names Charlus but outside of class call me Charlie and during class hours it's professor."

He cut himself off when he heard the blonde scoff again and put his full attention on the blonde. "Is there something you'd like to say Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him still sneering. "Actually, there is, I think this is a load of crap you're just going to favor Potter and the little lions so why even try and play fair teacher? Beside it's history of magic we go over the same thing every year! I don't need some Gryffindor half-blood teaching me anything!"

Charlie was silent through the blonde's whole tirade and once finished he made his way towards the blonde. Draco looked up at him glaring daring him to do something.

Charlie in the blink of an eye had jerked Draco from his chair by his hair and had his head jerked back so he was looking Charlie in the eyes. "Listen here you little shit, you may think you can get away with shit from other teachers but I promise you boy I am not like the other teachers, I don't give two shits about your daddy or your blood status so you better watch yourself while in my class."

Charlie shoved Draco back making him fall into his chair looking shocked. The brunette walked up to the front shooting a glare at all the students. "Now then if that's all let's continue."

No one else spoke up all still wide eyed at the display from moment ago. Charlie smirked and flicked his wrist sending books to every student's desk. "In this class, we won't be going over the usual boring stuff, we'll be learning about useful things like Grindlewald and Voldemort among other things."

Charlie turned to the board but paused a moment and looked back at the Slytherins. "Oh and just so you know I was a Slytherin when I went to school, thought you'd like to know."

-break-

Charlie flopped down into his chair after his first class already tired. He looked up when he saw someone standing in front of him. He rose an eyebrow curious about what they wanted.

Ron and Hermione stood in front of him both looking serious. He leaned forward looking bored. "Something I can help you both with?"

Ron nodded glaring. "You may be Harry's uncle but we won't let you corrupt him! We'll make sure he sees your true colors and when he does he'll drop you in a second no good death eater."

Charlie eyes glinted and he smirked maliciously and stood leaning towards the two. "I lost him once so I promise you I will not lose him again and if either of you try and get in my way well let's just say you may not make it to graduation."

Charlie took a step toward them making them stumble back away from him in fear. "Also if you suspect me of being a death eater what gave you the good idea to just come up to me? Think your safe inside these walls? Safe because your MY Harry's friends? Well I promise you none of that means a damn thing! It only takes a second to end someone."

They both had wide eyes and Charlie scoffed moving away from his desk. He made a shooing motion. "If that's all then please get out of my classroom it's bad enough I have to deal with you both at other times."

Ron wanted to start screaming at the new teacher but Hermione pulled him away quickly quite worried he would do something. Charlie chuckled watching them walk away.

One thing was bugging him about the ordeal though. 'How the hell did they know about me being a death eater? Did Dumbledick tell them?' Charlie shook his head, it wasn't important he'd deal with it later.

Charlie stood intent on finding his Harry because he was bored and didn't have another class until later.

The older Potter took off away from his classroom. He walked the halls for a couple minutes before coming upon something interesting. He peaked his head into Remus class and saw the students lining up in front of a closet.

"Ah Professor Potter why not come join us instead of hiding behind the door hmm?" Remus wasn't even looking towards him! How the hell did he know he was there?

Charlie stepped out from behind the door huffing. "I wasn't hiding I was observing and I was looking for Harry."

Said boy poked his head out of the group looking concerned. "Is something wrong? Why were you looking for me Charlie?"

The older brunette shrugged not having a real answer. "I was bored so I thought I'd go looking for you anyways don't mind me carry on."

The class carried on for a while until Harry's turn came up and the boggart swirled around before changing into a dementor. Harry was too shocked to do anything but stand there.

Charlie ran forward pulling Harry away from the boggart and it started spinning. When finished two people stood there, Harry and another man with short slightly curly brunette hair and crimson eyes.

The older Potter stared at the two intently, horrified. The two boggarts pulled their wands out firing dangerous and deadly curses at each other. Charlie screamed rushing towards the two. "Stop!"

The boggarts turned to him wand raised and started to call out. "Avada Ke-"

Remus shoved Charlie away harshly standing in front of the boggart making it turn into the full moon. He waved his wand calling out. "Ridikulus!"

The boggart turned into a deflating balloon and Remus made it fly back into the wardrobe. Everyone in the class was silent especially Harry who knew exactly who the other person was.

Charlie was pale eyes wild looking and fearful. "I, I have a class if anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

The students turned to Remus for answers. One of the Slytherins called out. "What was up with the professor's boggart? Who was the other person?"

Remus sighed looking to the students. "Professor Potters boggart is simple; his greatest fear is the two people he loves the most trying to kill the other and in the end being killed by one of them."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His uncle, his soulmate, and the last of his family had feelings for the dark lord for the one who killed his parents and was trying to kill him.

-(Break)-

Charlie punched the wall in his classroom mad at himself for allowing Harry to see one of his darkest secrets. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

The door to his room slammed open with incredible force. No doubt uncontrolled magic behind some of the force. "You liar!"

Charlie turned around and saw Harry glaring with a look of utter betrayal in his eyes. "I have never once lied to you Harry and I swore to you I never would, please just calm down for a minute and let me explain!"

Ron who had tagged along with Hermione spoke up. "You're a no-good death eater! I bet this was all your plan from the start, catch Harry off guard then take him to Voldemort yourself!"

Charlie felt his self-restraint snap. A wave of pure uncontrolled magic poured from him, crushing the tables and chairs and flinging things around. He started walking towards the red head.

Charlies eyes were full of rage as he spoke. "Don't you EVER say I would put Harry in harm's way! You know nothing you little insignificant blood traitor! You talk about putting Harry in harm's way when you'd sacrifice him in a second on Dumbledores orders, Harry is MINE!"

The older Potters hand shot forward grabbing Ron by the neck and lifting him up. The other two were in too much shock to try and help him. "I may have been a death eater I may have loved Tom Riddle with all my heart but none of that will ever be more important than my family!"

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his rage. He looked back seeing Harry with a stern look. "Let him go Charlie, now!"

Charlie hesitated for only a moment before releasing his hold on the red heads neck. He took a step back looking lost and desperate. Turning to look at Harry he begged with pleading eyes. "Please Harry let me explain! Don't let them manipulate you into leaving me."

Hermione looked to Harry expectantly. "Harry you seen what he did to Ron, he's not safe to be around, you know this! You barely know him we've been with you for three years now we're your friends you can trust us."

Charlie knew he was losing Harry and fast so he did the only thing he could think of, he brought up Harry's past. "They call themselves your friends but did they ever once help you out when you were forced to stay with Petunia!"

Harry looked over to him confused. "What are you talking about Charlie?" Hermione looked slightly worried now.

Charlie smirked delighted knowing he caught Harry attention. "Did you know there is a summer program here at Hogwarts for students who don't have parents, did you also know that in the wizarding world a pureblood family can take in an orphaned witch or wizard for the summer, and that's not all in your second year it wasn't Ron's idea to go and save you from the Dursley's it was the twins idea."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he could have been safe away from the Dursley's and their abuse. "For people who claim to be your friends my dear Harry, they sure haven't been there for you at all have they?"

Hermione glared at him and snapped. "Oh and what about you? You claim that you didn't know where Harry was or that he was even alive yet it was celebrated all over the wizarding world when Voldemort died! How is it possible that you didn't know Harry was the one who killed him and that he was still alive and well?"

The battle was going back and forth and Harry was becoming more confused by the minute but Hermione did have a point so Harry looked to Charlie wandering what his uncle would say.

Charlie sighed rubbing his head. "I told you I was in Romania when the attack happened, I knew about the attack afterwards and I knew Harry had lived somehow because my bond told me, but when I got back to Britain everyone had stopped celebrating. I went straight to Dumbledore to demand he give me my Harry but he told me that they had got there and some death eaters were there, that they had Harry and disappeared with him, I didn't think to question it I just believed him and because of that I tore my way through every death eater I came across to the point if Voldemort saw me now he'd kill me on sight."

Hermione didn't seem to like that answer because she could see Charlie had managed to win Harry back to his side.

Harry sighed rubbing his head tiredly. "Alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now but I'm still mad at you so I'll be staying in my dorm for the next few days to think everything through."

Charlie was not pleased with this new arrangement and opened his mouth to protest but Harry gave him a look causing him to shut his mouth frowning. He watched as Harry left with Hermione and Ron anger rising in him fast.

Charlie punched the wall in rage eyes burning with hatred for Harry's so called 'friends'. "I will not let them continue to poison my Harry, they've had three years and I will allow it no longer."

"I agree with you professor." Charlie twitched, the only sign that he had been shocked by the new arrival. He turned to see who it was and was even more shocked.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were standing in the entry way of his classroom both looking serious. Neville stepped up looking into Charlies eyes. "We need to talk professor."

* * *

Word 2,202


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Charlie and some of this plot! Also the info on Grindelwald I got from Wiki.

* * *

Charlie brought the two students back into his office so they could talk in private. They all sat down and Charlie put a cup of hot tea in front of both the younger kids.

Sighing Charlie sat down and looked to the two students. "So what is it you both wish to speak to me about?"

Luna smiled with a dazed look on her face. "We know that you want Harry out of the headmaster's fingers, and that you wish to separate him from his two 'friends' we want to help you with that."

The oldest Potter didn't know what to say, he really didn't know if he could trust these two or if they would be better friends for his Harry. "Why should I trust you both with being true real friends to Harry?"

Neville smiled lightly. "Harry has helped me out more than I can count, he's always been there as a true real friend, but because of Ron I've never really been able to make a real connection with him, whenever I really get to start knowing him one of the golden trio pop up."

Luna nodded her agreement. "Harry is a very kind soul and Nargles try to swarm around him often but he is able to keep them out. Harry saved me when some of my housemates thought it'd be funny to push me into the black lake, but see professor I can't swim."

Charlie could easily tell these two students really did care about Harry. He knew because they were looking at him with determined eyes. He could almost read how they were just screaming at him daring him to try and hurt their friend.

Nodding the brunette stood. "I think you two would be perfect for Harry, you truly care about him, not his status or anything like that you care about Harry himself."

Luna smiled happily that the professor could see that they were genuine. She stood and Neville stood as well. "Well then professor we'll be hopefully seeing more of you in the future, oh and make sure you don't let the nargles mess with you too much."

Charlie could say for certain that Luna Lovegood was a real oddball. She talked in a dazed voice and seemed to just know how things were going to play out, strange indeed.

-(Break)-

Charlie leaned against is desk waiting for the rest of his class to how up so he could get on with the lesson. His eyes drifted to Harry who was sitting next to Ron with Hermione right in front of him.

The brunette wanted to grin knowing soon those two wouldn't be able to sway his Harry's thoughts any longer. His Harry would have true friends who would stick with him no matter what he chose.

As the last student walked in sitting down Charlie decided to start phase one of his plan. "Good not that everyone's here I want you all to stand up with all your things, we'll be having assigned seating for the rest of the year."

The class all groaned and started complaining at once about the assigned seating. Charlie waved them off and stood going to the first desk. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom you will be sitting here."

Harry seemed to sigh with relief that he was at least sitting with someone he knew. Ron and Hermione were both red in the face and getting redder as the list went on and on without their names being called until the last two seats in the back.

Charlie smirked at them and Ron exploded. "This is utter rubbish! You can't do this making us sit so far apart! We're the golden trio we're supposed to be together!"

Before Charlie could comment he was beat to it by Draco who sneered back at the two. "Oh shut is Weasel! What are you worried Potter will find better company and leave you behind? I would be too surprised if he got tired of you lot, what with you all going off in jealousy and only clinging to him for his fame and then Granger who is a bossy know it all and is constantly always putting him down, why wouldn't he want new friends?"

That seemed to make the two even more mad but before a big argument could break out Charlie slammed a book on his desk getting everyone's attention. "Well thank you Malfoy for your input as for you two will you sit down so I can begin class, or and ten points from Gryffindor for yelling at a professor."

Ron wanted to say more but Hermione grabbed his arm making him sit not wanting to lose any more points. The Slytherins were pleased with themselves for getting the lions to lose points.

Throughout all that Harry couldn't help but to agree to the fact that what Malfoy had said hit pretty close to home. He was just glad he could be alone with someone who wouldn't sit and whisper horrible things about his uncle into his ear.

Charlie turned to the board then and decided it was time to start teaching. "As I said before in this class we'll be going over the rise of Grindlewald, the lost elven race, and the ride of Voldemort so from today until the hols we'll be going over Grindlewald."

When no one said anything, he continued on. "Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic and talented, dedicated to achieve his ends at any cost. A revolutionary operating outside the law, he and his followers committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. With violent acts in both the United States and Europe, he ultimately established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. In 1945, at the height of his power, Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel. He was subsequently imprisoned in his own fortress for decades and was slain there by Voldemort in 1998 when he refused to give up information on the location of the Elder Wand."

Harry was shocked and blurted out his thoughts. "Wait so Voldemort killed the first real Dark Lord? He was really that strong to kill someone even Dumbledore couldn't?"

Charlie nodded turning to look at the class. "Yes Voldemort is by far the strongest Dark Lord known to history, so much so even Dumbledore himself cannot beat him."

Ron spoke up. "They're all better off dead anyways! All no good! They're evil and use dark magic."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the Weasley. "No one is born evil Mr. Weasley, evil is created no child is born good or bad they are shaped into who they become. What those two Dark Lords went through none of us know but it is known that Gellert Grindlewald and Albus Dumbledore were both very good friends until a fight broke out between the two and a stray spell hit Dumbledores younger sister Ariana and killed her. No one knows who fired the spell but that was the true moment Grindlewald became dark."

The bell rang signaling the end of the class, before the students could leave Charlie called out. "There won't be any homework today but tomorrow we'll be going over the history of the three different core types of magic so be prepared!"

Charlie started to make his way over to Harry but the youngest Potter grabbed his things and latched onto Nevilles arm and all but ran from the room. Charlie grit his teeth eyes darkening in anger as Harry ran from him.

-(Break)-

Neville was confused as Harry dragged him through the halls and into a secluded room. Harry paced in front of him for a few minutes before turning and looking him in the eyes. "I need your opinion on something and I can't ask Hermione of Ron because they're biased and wouldn't give me an honest answer."

Neville nodded seriously. He knew this concerned the professor and would give his honest answer. "If you found out someone who was soul bonded to you was also bonded to a person who tried to kill you and killed your family what would you do."

It was silent as Neville thought over his answer. "It depends honestly, was there something that caused the other bonded to go on a killing spree, and did the professor say exactly that he was in love with Lord Voldemort himself?"

Harry eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "So you think something might be wrong with Voldemort and that's why he's been going crazy lately?"

Neville nodded tense. "I've studied the war between Voldemort and the ministry and I noticed that in the beginning things were normalish, there was no mass murder of muggles or anything crazy like that and then all of a sudden it changed so maybe something happened that we don't know about."

They were both silent before Neville spoke up again. "Harry I know your worried about being hurt again but has the professor ever done anything to harm you or put you in harm's way? Has he ever truly lied to you? And you never answered did he say he loved Voldemort?"

The green eyes teen looked down and shook his head. "No he did not say he loved Voldemort, he said he loved Tom Riddle, and your right Charlie hasn't ever lied to me or hurt me."

Neville smiled putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think you should give him a chance, don't take things too fast just get to know him more as your uncle then move on from there."

At times like these Harry really did appreciate Neville. "Thank you so much Neville I don't know what I'd do without you."

The brunette's smile got brighter. "Harry if you ever need anything come to me I'll help in an instant, even if you just want to have some peace and quiet I'm here for you, I'm a friend and you can trust me."

Harry nodded and the two left but both of them could feel a change in their relationship. It felt like they became true friends.

-(Break)-

Charlie laid in his bed looking at a photo. It was a magical one of him and Tom. The older male was sitting at his office desk and Charlie was laying right on top of it grinning as the photo Tom rolled his eyes looking annoyed but there was a warmth in his eyes that told otherwise.

That picture was the last time Charlie had ever seen his other bonded while he was sane. A month after this photo Tom has left for two months and came back sickly pale losing hair and an insane glint in his blazing red eyes.

Charlie sighed putting the photo under his pillow. He couldn't help but think of when he realized for the first time that Tom had been lost to Voldemort.

(Warning some Torture and dark theme very mild in my opinion but thought I should warn you!)

- _Flashback-_

 _Charlie ran into the meeting room in Riddle manner confused at hearing screams of pain. What he saw made him freeze in fear._

 _A muggle family were on their knees surrounded by death eaters. Tom had his wand trained on the little boy who could only be about five or six. "Crucio."_

 _The boys screamed snapped Charlie out of his frozen fear and he rushed forward and jerked Tom's arm back. "What the hell are you doing? Tom why are these muggles here?"_

 _He honestly never saw the spell coming. Charlie fell to the ground screaming as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He felt like he was dying hanging on the edge._

 _Finally, after five minutes the spell was stopped and Charlie lay curled up in a ball crying silently as he stared into the cold eyes of his bonded. "You will never address me by that filthy muggle name ever again, from now on you may only call me my Lord or Lord Voldemort."_

 _Charlie stayed silent unable to speak from the lingering pain. Voldemort, because he would never call this monster Tom, stalked towards him and grabbed him by the hair harshly dragging him up and making him face the muggle family._

 _Charlie looked into their scared eyes and felt his heart break at the look of fear in the little boy's eyes. "You will kill the boy right now using the Avada Kedavra."_

 _The brunette shook his head. "I I can't please To-My Lord please don't make me kill."_

 _Voldemort glared down at him red eyes blazing and he flung him to the ground causing Charlie to hit his head harshly making a cut appear over his right brow. "You will do as I order or I'll pay your filthy blood traitor family a visit and kill them all where they stand!"_

 _Charlie flinched and shook his head desperately. He couldn't kill a little boy in front of his parents he just couldn't! Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand the boy. "Crucio."_

 _The boy screamed wailing loudly as the father and mother screamed for their child. Voldemort looked to Charlie. "You have the power to stop the boys pain at any time."_

 _The mother could handle hearing her baby scream and looked to Charlie desperately. "Please! Kill my baby! Kill him please!"_

 _Charlie sobbed as he lifted his wand towards the convulsing child. He closed his eyes and uttered two words that would haunt him from the rest of his life. "Avada Kedavra."_

 _Voldemort smirked in satisfaction before yanking Charlie up by his hair. He leaned down pressing his lips aggressively to Charlies. "Very good my dear."_

 _-(End Flashback)-_

Charlie shook his head trying to shake away the memory of that awful night. Death didn't bother him when concerning people involved in war. He knew that in war people died but that was not a war move that was murder plain and simple.

The eldest Potter sighed tiredly and looked at his clock, it was time for him to go to the great hall for food. He pulled himself up and made his way out of his room, he knew he'd probably be in a sullen mood for the rest of the night. Thinking of the past always made him feel a little glum not to mention Harry was avoiding him like the plague.

Charlie was about to enter but then heard a loud bloodcurdling scream from in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He turned and took off towards the tower determined to help whoever was in danger. He just honestly didn't expect to see what he did when he got there.

* * *

Word Count: 2,427


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the super long wait, I kind of lost my muse for this story but I think I got it back! If anyone is still reading this then why not comment some things your hoping to see and I'll try to put it in the story!

* * *

Charlie growled beyond angry at what he was seeing. "Sirius fucking Black you have got to be kidding me!"

A black grim like dog looked at him snarling, daring him to try something. Charlie sighed loudly pinching the bridge of his nose. "You idiot! You can't be here you need to leave before a student or teacher finds you!"

The dog snapped its teeth at him as warning to stay back. "Stop being stupid! Get the hell out of here, go to the shrieking shake and I'll bring you something to eat and you can tell me what the hell you're doing here."

The dog nodded and turned running away from the scene of the crime. Charlie looked to a painting that was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Can you go get Dumbledore, we need to find the lady." The picture nodded and took off to get the headmaster.

Charlie didn't have to wait long before the hall was flooding with students having heard the scream. Many started whispering when they saw him standing there nonchalantly.

Harry pushed his way to the front with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. "Charlie what's going on? What happened to the fat lady?"

The elder Potter was happy Harry was speaking to him but slightly resentful that it was now of all times he chose to speak. "So now you want to talk to me."

Harry rolled his green eyes shaking his head. "Stop acting childish Char and tell me what's going on."

The history teacher huffed but decided Harry was right he was being slightly childish. "I haven't the faintest idea, I heard the scream and just happened to be the first one here, I sent one of the portraits to get Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and not a few seconds later did the headmaster push his way through the groups of students to the front. He looked around for a moment before pushing his way through students again before he stopped in front of a painting of a safari.

There the fat lady was hiding behind a rhino shaking. "Lady what happened to you?"

The fat lady was shaking as she hid behind the rhino little sobs spilling from her mouth. "It was Sirius Black! He wanted entrance into the common room and when I refused he tried to tear his way in! It's was horrifying absolutely frightening."

Charlie rolled his eyes annoyed with this whole deal. Really the painting was over exaggerating everything. She was perfectly fine and Charlie highly doubted Sirius ever tried to really hurt her.

Dumbledore looked to Filch the caretaker. "Secure the rest of the castle at once! The rest of you to the great hall!"

All the students quickly tried making their way to the great hall, they were all now beyond scared thinking a mass murder was one the loose. Dumbledore grabbed Charlie by the arm. "Mr. Potter you wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?"

Charlie looked at him thoughtfully before shrugging. "I couldn't say I have headmaster, I mean why would I want anything to do with Sirius Black? It's not like I owe him a great debt for reuniting me with my nephew right sir?"

Dumbledore did not look pleased in the least bit but he didn't push the matter, he made his way pass heading for the great hall. Charlie smirked smugly happy to have gotten under the man's skin so much.

Harry latched onto Charlie's arm before the older brunette could wander off. "Char, I think we need to talk."

Charlie tensed but nodded and turned silently making his way through the crowds of students with Harry trailing behind him silently. They both stopped in front of the Charlies picture door.

Walking into the room Charlie paced in front of the fire place as Harry went and took a seat on the couch. The older Potter stopped pacing and turned to Harry tense. "I suppose you have a lot of questions?"

Harry nodded sighing. "I talked to Neville and he helped me sort through my thoughts, I want to know everything, about you, about Tom Riddle, about my parents, and about Sirius Black."

Charlie groaned rubbing his face tiredly. "Alright, I'll tell you all I know but I'm going to start with Tom because this will probably be the hardest thing for you to believe and process."

Harry looked a little worried but nodded. "Us three, we are all connected by the soul we're known as a triad in the magical world, how this happens is when two soulmates are extremely powerful they need a third middle person to help stabilize their cores or they risk ruining their core, Tom went almost 30 years by himself so when I got to him he was already a little insane but it was nothing bad, Tom loved me and I love him! We were happy, I was helping him to win this war, before it became what it is now."

Charlie took a minute to let Harry process what he just said. Harry took a deep breath looking lost. "So your saying Voldemort is my soulmate…The man who murdered my parents is supposed to be the one my soul yearns for!"

Everything was tense and silent before Charlie broke it. "No Voldemort is not your soulmate Harry, Tom Riddle is your soulmate, Tom who is smart, serious, strong, loyal, and so very protective that is our soulmate, something happened to him, he left on a mission to recruit the vampires and when he came back he was just wrong, he was pale and all of a sudden wanted to torture and kill muggles, and his views started to change he wasn't the same, I don't know what happened to him but I left as soon as I could."

Harry nodded. "I believe you, I know that I can never forgive Voldemort but Tom Riddle I might be able to forgive him."

Charlie smiled happily nodding. "You should know Harry, in war people die, your parents chose a side and they chose to fight in this war, I know it's not what you want to hear but people always die good and bad, just because a person is bad doesn't mean they don't have a family that they are fighting for as well."

Harry reached out and pulled Charlie to sit down. "Tell me about Sirius Black, why is he after me? Does he really want to kill me?"

Charlie laughed shaking his head. "Oh Har, really you should never believe anything Dumbledore tells you, Sirius Black is your godfather, he was best friends with James and Remus, he was framed for betraying your parents because everyone thought he was the secret keeper but it was really Peter Pettigrew, god Sirius loved you so much."

Harry looked shocked to hear this and he smiled a small happy smile. "I have even more family?"

Charlie grinned happy that his Harry was feeling a little better. "Alright now that all of that is over with, we need to go somewhere! Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded confused and pulled it out of his back pocket. Charlie grinned and walked over wrapping it around them. Harry blushed from being right up against Charlie.

The two walked out of the room walking silently through the halls until they came to a picture with a bowl of fruit. Charlie reached his hand out and tickled the pear. The picture swung open and the pair walked in.

Charlie took the cloak off of them and Harry looked around amazed at seeing all the little house elves in a kitchen. "Whoa! How did you know this was here?"

Charlie chuckled looking back to the younger Potter. "James found it one night when he was wandering the halls, he told me all about it."

The little elves came over to them happily. "Oh master little Potter sir! It has been so long! What can we be doing for you's tonight!"

Charlie smiled happily at the little elves. "I need a basket of food, Sirius is hiding out in the shrieking shake and he's probably very hungry."

The little elves squeaked and scurried off to start cooking. Harry looked to Charlie curiously. "How come they seem so happy?"

Charlie watched the elves fondly. "These elves practically raised Sirius, he was always here through all the holidays and even when he went home a lot of them would apparate to his house to give him food and help heal him."

After about 15 minutes the elves handed over a basket full of food. The head elf looked at Charlie sternly. "You tell little master Black he's better take good care of himself! Mimsy won't be able to help little master Black!"

Charlie nodded agreeing. "I'll be sure to take good care of Sirius don't worry about him too much."

The two put the cloak back on and left the kitchens heading towards the shrieking shack.

When they got outside Harry asked another question. "How come you seem to dislike Dumbledore so much?"

Charlie stayed silent for a while before finally answering Harry. "Dumbledore is not the man you think he is, he's a manipulator and a liar. He told me you were dead, I was broken for almost three years until I pulled myself out of it when I heard a wizard talking about how he saw Harry Potter, I rushed to Dumbledore and demanded he tell me where you were, he refused, I spent years trying to find you until finally Sirius found me and told me where you were, Dumbledore knows Sirius is innocent yet he never got him a trial, left him to rot in Azkaban just so he wouldn't interfere with his plans for you, I don't know why but he wants you with the Dursley's, he wants you desperate for love and guardianship, he wants you weak, that's why he hasn't trained you at all to fight Tom, which is doesn't matter because if you try to kill your soulmate you die instead."

Harry was silent for the rest of the walk, thinking over everything Charlie had told him, now that he thought about it, it really didn't all add up. Harry vowed he would observe Dumbledore closer from now on, he wouldn't blindly trust him.

They both stopped at the whomping willow and Charlie flicked his wand at the knot on the tree stilling it. The two rushed forward sliding down the hole until it opened up into a stairway.

Harry looked around amazed, Hogwarts really was the best place. Charlie grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers together and he pulled him along and up the flight of stairs.

The two walked into bedroom of sorts where a giant black dog lay curled up. "Hey Siri I brought you some company."

The dog looked up and seemed to freeze as his eyes locked on Harry's brilliant green eyes. The dog stood changing into a messy looking black-haired man. "H-Harry?"

* * *

Word Count: 1,837


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and Charlie! So just a quick question, do any of you want to see any kind of side pairings? If so let me know! There is a small scene in this chapter with some blood and violence just a heads up nothing too serious though!

* * *

Harry stared at the man silently, he looked really rough. Harry nodded to his question and Sirius was in front of him pulling him into his arms holding him tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Harry was stunned, no one had ever been this happy to see him. "I'm sorry I don't know much about you b-but if you're really my godfather than I would like to get to know you better."

Sirius pulled back grinning. "After I deal with that traitorous rat you'll have all the time in the world to get to know me, we can be a family just like James and Lily would have wanted."

Charlie stepped forward setting the basket down. "Siri you need to eat, Mimsy said I was to take care of you since she wouldn't be able to."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Really that elf, I've told her time and time again I don't need her to baby me!"

Even though he said that, you could still see the warmth in his eyes at the mention of the elf.

They all sat down as Sirius dug into the food practically devouring it. They talked between themselves for hours until Charlie noticed the time. "We need to go, it's really late and Harry has class tomorrow."

Sirius frowned but nodded in understanding. "Come back again when you can I'd love to learn more about you Harry."

The boy nodded smiling happily as he followed his uncle out of the shrieking shake. "He seems really cool, I'm glad I'll get to know him better."

Charlie looked down at Harry thoughtfully. "You know you have more family than just Sirius right?"

Harry looked up at him sharply. "Are you serious? Who else is there? I thought all my family was dead and that's why I had to go to the Dursleys."

Charlie was silent for a moment before speaking. "Your grandmother was a Black, her name was Dorea Black, and she was sisters with Walburga, Sirius mother, they had a brother who married and had three daughters, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa."

There was a pause as Charlie let that sink in. Harry eyes widened in shock before looking over to Charlie. "Are you saying Draco is my cousin?"

Charlie nodded smiling softly. "I know you and him didn't get off on the right foot but you were children then, your older now so maybe it wouldn't be so wrong to try and make up with him, he is family after all."

Harry was silent as he though this over and he nodded. "Your right, I should apologize for being such a git to him, and Charlie do you think it's possible that I'd be able to meet Narcissa, Bellatrix, or Andromeda, since they are kind of like my great aunts or something."

Charlie nodded. "It should be fairly easy getting you a meeting with Narcissa and Andormeda, as for Bellatrix, well she's kind of in prison right now but I might be able to get you both a meeting."

Harry nodded grinning. Charlie led him back to his room and told him to go to bed. Harry complied feeling drained after everything.

Charlie sat down in front of the fire with a small glass of fire whiskey. There was a pop and a house elf stood in front of him nervously.

The little elf looked to him distressed. "Master Potter sir, you asked Floppy to tells you's if anyone tried to give little master Harry Potter anything bad and Floppy has come to report an incident."

Charlies eyes became dark and he stood towering over the small elf. "Tell me what happened right now!"

Floppy cowered slightly being able to feel the dark magic swirling around the room. "T-There were two potions sir, one was a form of love potion that works very slowly, take's months to kick in then builds up, the other was a compulsion potion, to compel the young sir to be loyal to Gryffindor's and the Weasley clan."

Charlie cursed slamming his fist into the wall eyes dark in his hatred. "Who tried to give him these potions?"

The elf bowed it head. "The first was attempted by a Cho Chang and the other was to be given on the orders of the headmaster, but it was created by Snape."

The oldest Potter headed for the door. "Seems I need to go pay a visit to my dear old classmate."

Charlie stalked down the halls in a horrible mood and stopped before Snape's door. He knocked loudly on the door his anger building the longer he stood outside the man's room.

The door swung open and Snape glared at him. "What could you possible want from me Potter?"

Charlie shoved the man back making him land on his ass. He pulled his wand out pointing it at his neck. "Give me one good reason why I should slit your throat and leave you for dead!"

Snape was shocked, but he narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm a loyal follower of Voldemort's, and a teacher at this institute, why has brought this on have you finally lost it? The Black genes were always stronger in you than your brother."

Charlie snarled. "Sectumsempra!" Cut's appeared on Snape's body and he let out a moan of pain and blood seeped through his clothes.

Charlie slammed his foot on Snape's hand stopping him from reaching for his wand. "How dare you try and give my nephew, no my mate a potion making him loyal to those bloody traitors!"

Snape glared at him jerking his hand away. "He's no better than his father and neither are you! Who cares if he's compelled to loyalty at least he'll die for a good cause!"

Charlie screamed in outrage leaping at Snape and throwing punch after punch. "You stay the hell away from Harry! I swear if you go anywhere near him again I'll kill you!"

The brunette pulled away from Snape, leaving him bleeding on the floor. "Remember this warning you bastard, because I promise you I will not give it again, stay away from Harry."

He turned slamming the door shut blood still boiling in his rage. How dare they try and force Harry to do something he doesn't want to. No one would be forcing anything on Harry if he has anything to do with it.

Charlie made it back to his room and decided he'd deal with the other problem tomorrow. He sighed crawling into bed next to Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

-(Break)-

Harry took a deep breath trying to compose himself, he was going to do it, he was going to apologize to Draco Malfoy and try to have a good relationship with his cousin.

Charlie patted him on the back grinning. "Stop worrying so much it'll be fine, he's going to forgive you trust me I know how purebloods are."

Harry nodded and looked to his uncle. "Don't forget your going to tell me what happened to your knuckles, that right after I talk to Malfoy."

The older Potter smirked smugly. "Trust me love you won't need me to explain, you'll understand when you see it."

Harry narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore it for now and walked forward pushing the doors open. The great hall was full of students talking between each other excitedly.

The younger teen took a deep breath before making his way over to the Slytherin table, everything became silent as people began to notice him walking over to the Slytherins.

Hermione and Ron noticed as well and thinking he was going to confront Malfoy they stood to make their way over as support, but Harry got to the table first.

Draco looked at him and glared. "What do you want Potter? Can't you see I'm trying to have a good morning?"

Harry sighed bringing forth his Gryffindor bravery. "I'm sorry! In first year I refused your hand shake and started this whole stupid feud between us without knowing anything, we're family and me rejecting your handshake was like rejecting our blood ties, I didn't know any of that until Charlie told me, so please accept my apology."

Ron and Hermione were in shock standing right behind him, along with the rest of the school. Draco's eyes were wide before he composed himself. "I suppose since you didn't know what you were doing, then I can forgive you, besides it wasn't just your fault, I was being slightly pig headed."

Harry grinned and held his hand out. Draco smirked clasping hands and shaking it, this was an end to their stupid rivalry and now they could maybe work towards becoming family.

Ron seemed to be unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. "Harry what the bloody hell do you think you're doing! He's a slimy little snake! He's a Slytherin how could you just apologize what the hell is wrong with you!"

Everyone was silent, and Harry shot a glare at the red head. "Look Ron your my first friend so I don't want to fight but don't say anything bad against my family, Draco is my cousin, his mom is my aunt I don't want to be fighting with my family I want to have a real family."

The red head was fuming face bright red. He turned storming off and Hermione looked at him disapproving. "Harry Ron's right, you can't go making friends with Slytherins, besides he's not your family, he may share some blood but that doesn't make him family, the Dursley's are your family."

Harry glared at her pissed off. "The Dursley's will never be my family! They tormented and starved me for years, I didn't even know my real name until I started school, I grew up the first years of my life thinking my name was freak, so they will never be my family!"

There were gasps of horror around the room. Draco stood standing next to Harry, Charlie came and stood on his other side both giving silent support. Hermione huffed and turned leaving the great hall.

Charlie nodded to the blonde and then placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I got something that will cheer you up Har."

He turned the younger around to face the teachers table and Harry's eyes widened in shock. He choked on a laugh seeing bruises on Snape's face. "I can't believe you beat up professor Snape!"

Charlie snickered shrugging. "He deserved for what he attempted to do, by the way Har don't drink anything I don't give you, they could be poisoned, and I will tell you the full story later."

Harry nodded and gave a nod to Draco before making his way to the Gryffindor table. He took a seat next to Neville and the two started talking about Herbology.

Charlie looked at the head of the table smirking smugly at Dumbledore eyes screaming at the old man. 'Your move.'

* * *

Word Count: 1,824


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Charlie, I'm sorry for the really long wait and that this chapter is so short but I promise the next chapter will be double or triple this!

* * *

Charlie looked down at the three letters in his hand and sighed trying to give himself the courage to open them, one of them looked a little like a howler and he was kind of worried about that one.

Because of the letter that looked like a howler, Charlie decided it was best to open the letters in the privacy of his rooms while Harry was in class for CoMC.

Bracing himself Charlie ripped open the letter that looked like a howler and went pale as it started screaming at him. "Charlus Fleamont Potter how dare you not tell me you found Harry! You know I've been worried sick about him since the moment he was taken! And you how dare you not keep in contact, I swear on merlin Charlus if you try a disappearing act on me again I'll end you!"

Charlie winced his ears ringing but then the howler continued but in a gentler voice. "You shouldn't even have to ask if I'd like to see Harry, you know I'd be delighted, I'll be expecting you, Harry, and Draco during the holidays be sure not to forget dear cousin."

Charlie groaned flopping back on his couch, dealing with Narcissa always gave him headache's she was too much of a mother hen.

Not many people knew this but Narcissa was very close to James when they were younger and even throughout their older years they were close. The only thing that stopped James from listing her as Harry's god mother was Lily's desire for it to be Alice and because how close Narcissa was to Voldemort.

Charlie grabbed the next letter that was from Andromeda and knew this one wouldn't be as headache inducing as the last. He opened it a skimmed over the bare minimum.

Basically Andy was saying that she'd love to see Harry and that they should come over for the New Year holidays, since she knew her younger sister would be wanting Harry there for the Christmas holidays.

The last was once again something Charlie was dreading looking at, he didn't know how his oldest cousin would react. He knew Bella was obsessed with Voldemort, but he also knew family was something Bella treasured.

Sighing Charlie decided to get it done and over with. "Dear, Char Char so glad to know my lord didn't slaughter you like the traitor you are, it's quite shocking that your writing to me and about ickle baby Potter too. I guess I can understand your reasoning a little, because family is everything. Plus this gives me the chance to try and sway the baby Potter to the dark lords side, I will agree to meet you both and the ministry gives it's permission but it'll have to be this weekend and don't be later dear ickle cousin."

Charlie shivered because man did Bellatrix give him the creeps sometimes. She used to always torment him but there were times that showed she really did care for him and love him, the most revealing was when she stood up to Voldemort.

-(Flashback)-

 _Charlie was screaming tossing around on the dirty floor as Voldemort held him under the crucio again, it seemed to be the mans favorite thing watching Charlie squirming and scream._

 _Voldemort lifted the curse and stood over Charlie, he used his bare foot to push Charlies cheek to the side smiling at the tears streaming down his cheek. "Now pet what did you do that was so wrong?"_

 _Charlie sobbed curling into himself wanting to be far away from this monster wearing his loves face. Voldemort screamed in outrage when Charlie didn't answer and lifted his wand._

 _He didn't get much farther before Bellatrix stepped forward looking at Charlie with worry in her eyes. "Please my lord, if you keep going you're going to make him go insane, Charlie knows he did wrong please forgive him my lord I beg of you!"_

 _Voldemort starred at her for a few moments before turning to her. "If your so worried dear Bella are you willing to take the rest of his punishment for yourself?"_

 _Charlie whimpered knowing there was no way Bellatrix would do that, take his punishment. But to his complete shock she stepped forward nodding. "Very well, I'll take the rest of his punishment."_

 _Voldemort held her under the crucio for about ten minutes and the whole time she didn't shed not one tear or let out one scream. Charlie had never been so amazed with his cousin and it was then that he realized she was probably the most amazing witch he's ever met._

 _Of course Voldemort was still pissed and had taken his anger out on Charlie in the privacy of their own room but that did nothing to make Charlie forget what his cousin had done for him._

-(End Flashback)-

Charlie shook his head to shake away the memories and grabbed a quill and some parchment so he could send a reply to his cousin and let them know he'd be bringing Harry to each of them.

After that was done Charlie got up and headed for the great hall it was nearing lunch time and he needed to see Harry to let him know what was going on.

On his way to the great hall Charlie felt fear grip him when he saw Draco limp in Hagrids arms. Charlie rushed forward pulling Draco from the man's arms. "What happened!"

Hagrid looked nervous and fiddled with his hands looking away from Charlies eyes. "Malfoy was pushed by someone into Buckbeak and the hippogriff felt challenged, so he attacked."

Dracos arm was bleeding and looked like it might be broken, and Charlie decided it was time for him to deal with a pest that's been pushing his luck for too long. "Very well, I'll be taking Draco to the medical wing you should get back to your class Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded unsure, but Charlie turned with Draco in his arms and made his way to the medical wing. When Pomfry saw Draco she rushed over and started fretting.

Charlie patted Draco on the cheek and leaned forward whispering in his ear. "Don't worry Drakey I'll deal with the pest who caused this."

Charlie stood up straight and turned to head out of the great hall when a soft voice called out. "It was Weasley that did it." Charlie grinned darkly looking back and meeting Draco's eyes. "I know."

* * *

Word Count: 1,072


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and Charlie!

* * *

Charlie had donned his death eater robes and had his gold half mask on his face, he was currently hiding in an alley waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and that's how Charlie found himself hiding in the shadows waiting for his intended target to come by so he could deal with him once and for all.

Charlie didn't have to wait very long before he heard the loud arrogant voice of one Ronald Weasley proclaiming loudly to all his friends. "Did you see the look on Malfoys face? He looked petrified, too bad the damn beast didn't maul him worse!"

The brunette growled lowly as he heard the few Gryffindors laugh in agreement. He waited until the perfect moment before he jumped out of the alley and grabbed Ron by the neck pulling him close.

Charlie looked at the petrified Gryffs and smirked viciously before leaning in close to Ron's ear. "Say goodbye pest cause this is the last time you'll see anyone ever again."

Ron's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to scream but Charlie apparated right on the spot, disappearing before anyone could do anything.

-(break)-

Charlie had apparated to one of the Potter manors, it was one of their oldest so it still had dungeons, which he thought was very fitting.

Charlie sat in front of Ron who was chained by his wrists, he was waiting patiently for the boy to wake up so he could start his questioning before he killed the boy and was done with it all.

It wasn't long before Ron groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he looked around confused before fear and then anger ignited in his eyes as he glared at Charlie. "You traitor! What do you think your doing? Unchain me this instant!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up walking to stand in front of Ron looking at him with blank eyes. "I'll explain this only once so listen well, I will be asking you a few questions, you will answer them, then after you answer all my questions I'll kill you."

Ron started screaming and struggling before tears appeared in his eyes. "You can't do this to me! Harry will never forgive you for this! He'll hate you once he finds out!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, really the red head had no brains at all. "You're a fool if you think Harry will ever find out, he'll mourn for you of course but he'll get over it and move on, you will nothing but a fleeting memory to Harry."

That seemed to strike a nerve with Ron and he finally started to sob loudly and ugly. The noise was honestly grating on Charlies ears and it did give him a twinge of guilt but the boy chose to put himself in a war, he chose to be on the side that wanted to harm his Harry, so Charlie was forced to do what he had to.

With his resolve strengthened Charlie pulled his wand out facing Ron. "I want you to tell me what Dumbledore's plans were for you."

Ron just continued to blubber, sobbing ugly fat tears and Charlie sighed hating what he was about to do. "Crucio."

Charlie held the spell for about fifteen seconds before dropping it. Ron was still screaming even after he ended the spell but Charlie just asked. "What was Dumbledore's plans for you?"

Ron looked up angry but scared and whimpered out. "He made a deal with my m-mom I I would befriend Harry, m-make sure he didn't try studying and remained naïve and stupid to everything, he wanted me to e-encourage Harry to fight you-know-who."

Charlie hummed as he thought over what Ron said, Charlie knew Ron wouldn't know truly vital information, the only who would really know Dumbledore's plans would be Severus, but he had to deal with what he had.

Charlie was thinking over things Ron might know before his eyes lit up and he looked the red head in the eyes. "Who all is on Dumbledore's side?"

Ron was shaking and he sobbed hanging his head. "Please! I can't tell you that, please, please just let me go, I just want to go home."

The older Potter sighed deeply and snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face bringing his attention to him. "Listen Weasley, I'm not one who goes around torturing and killing people in hordes, but unfortunately I am not a good person, I never claimed to be, there is no situation where you leave here alive."

Charlie paused a moment to let that sink in before taking a step back. "If it's any consolation I don't wish to do this and I don't get any enjoyment from this."

Ron remained silent as tears dripped down his face. He looked up to Charlie and spoke softly. "All of the Weasley's are in on the plan, Cho chang, Cedric Diggory, Seamus Finnigan, and Hermione Granger are the only people I know of that are involved, as for adults I would assume professor Lupin knows about it, along with professor Snape. There is probably more but Dumbledore didn't tell me, Hermione would know more about everything than I would."

Charlie nodded thinking over all the information, he wasn't too surprised to hear about Cho Chang seeing as she was trying to drug Harry with a love potion, but he was a little surprised to hear about the Diggory boy and Lupin, he'd have to look into those claims more deeply before doing anything hasty.

Charlie turned to Ron again and lifted his wand, he smiled sadly. "Don't worry Weasley, this won't hurt at all and it'll be over soon, I am sorry for doing this."

Before Ron could scream and beg for his life Charlie uttered the two curse words that would end everything quickly. "Avada Kedavra."

-(Break)-

Hundreds of miles away from the Potter manor, Molly Weasley dropped all the dishes she held and screamed falling to her knee's and sobbing.

Her clock that showed all of her children had moved her youngest sons position to deceased. She screamed and cried wondering what could have happened to her poor baby.

-(Break)-

Charlie snuck back into Hogwarts and into his room as he waited for the stampede to make it to his rooms. He knew he'd be one of the suspects for Ron's disappearance, but he truly didn't care. They could pin nothing on him.

Just as Charlie thought there was an urgent knocking on his doors and he sighed opening the door and was surprised when he was pushed aside, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger burst into his room.

They started tearing through his rooms and he growled grabbing both girls by the shoulder and jerking them back. "What the hell do you think your doing coming in here destroying my room!"

Before either girl could comment Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped into his room and Dumbledore spoke up. "Calm yourself Charlus my boy, they only came because they believe you were the one who has taken young Mr. Weasley."

Charlie rolled his eyes glaring at the group in his room. Before he could speak Harry burst into the room eyes blazing in anger. "Charlie isn't the one who kidnapped Ron! The others all said it was death eater with a gold mask!"

Charlie quickly made his way over to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek making him look up to him. "Hey calm down Har bear, you don't need to worry about me."

Harry looked at Charlie worried and anxious. "But they're trying to blame you for a horrible thing instead of being out their looking for the person who did it!"

Charlie sighed deeply and made Harry look him in the eyes. "Harry the reason I'm being questioned is because in Voldemort's ranks there was only two people who ever wore a gold mask, those two people were me and Bellatrix Lestrange, we all already know Bellatrix is in Azkaban so naturally they'd suspect me."

Harry looked horrified and he looked up at Charlie scared and the beginnings of betrayal in his eyes, but Charlie was quick to assure him. "It wasn't me Harry, I threw my mask in Voldemort's face when I left someone must have gotten a hold of it and is trying to use it to frame me."

Harry sighed deeply in relief before looking to Charlie apologetically. They were interrupted by Hermione shouting. "Liar! I know it was you who took him! You threatened me and Ron just a few weeks ago, you told us to stay away from Harry and everything!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Telling you to stay away from intended isn't a threat, besides I believe Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom were in the vicinity and can back up my statement."

Charlie then turned to Dumbledore to speak directly to him. "I also have an alibi, I've been in the medical wing keeping Draco company before he got released, don't believe me, you can go ask Draco."

Dumbledore stared into Charlies eyes and when Charlie felt a prob at his mind he slammed his shields down glaring into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

The elderly head master sighed before smiling at the two girls. "I don't believe we'll be finding Mr. Weasley here girls, lets leave young Charlus alone for now and focus on trying to bring Ronald home."

The girls looked like they wanted to object but followed their headmaster and head of house out of Charlies room. Charlie groaned flopping down onto the couch.

Harry walked over and kneeled in front of him looking him over worriedly. "Are you okay Charlie?"

Charlie smiled weakly and nodded. "Don't worry about me Har bear, now how do you feel about taking a trip to Azkaban tomorrow?"

* * *

Word Count: 1,639


End file.
